


Pure

by Burnin4u



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because of course he is, But still kind of slutty, Child Abuse, Daryl is a Virgin, Daryl's eggo can get preggo, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Rick is kind of manipulative, Sexual Experimentation, Shane is a dick, Teen Daryl Dixon, Teen Rick Grimes, Underage Sex, Will Dixon is a controlling dad, lol still shite at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnin4u/pseuds/Burnin4u
Summary: Daryl Dixon is ignored at school and abused at home. On one fortuitous day, one of the most popular boys in school, Rick Grimes, notices him and they begin fooling around. Due to a rare anatomical make up, Daryl is able to become pregnant, a fact that makes his father very controlling about sexual experimentation. Daryl, however, is addicted to the attention he get from experimenting with other boys, even though he finds himself being used more often than not. He's always managed to keep from going over the edge, but with Rick, all bets are off.Daryl, Rick, and Shane are 16 in this fic. There will be mpreg, so stay away if this is not something you like.





	1. A Red Letter Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a nagging plot bunny that wouldn't go away, so I wrote it to get it out of my head so I can go back to my other fic.

Most of the kids at school ignored and avoided Daryl. Even the teachers did.  He supposed it made sense. His family was known in town and not for good reasons. He was dirt poor. He’d given Danny Burke a hand job his freshman year and had been branded a slut after the asshole told all his friends. His frequently bruised face made people uncomfortable.

But today had been different. As he had walked down the hall toward his math class, Rick Grimes had looked at him. And smiled.

Rick Grimes was popular. Not as popular as Shane Walsh, who was captain of the football team and Rick’s best friend, but popular enough that he was fawned over. He was clean cut and had the bluest eyes Daryl had ever seen. He was the sheriff’s son and everybody knew him. Daryl could not think of any reason that a guy like that would smile at him.

Maybe pity. His face was pretty smashed up today. A busted lip and a shiner to add to the already healing bruises. Daddy had a bad day yesterday and dinner hadn’t been ready when he’d gotten home.

Whatever the reason, that smile had lifted his spirits greatly. By the time he went out to sit on the bleachers and smoke at lunchtime, he’d decided that he wouldn’t cut out after like he’d planned on the off-chance he would see Rick again and get another smile.

He took a drag of his third cigarette and looked out over the football field.

“You got another one?” a voice said.

He looked up to see baby blue eyes staring back at him. The one and only Rick Grimes. Daryl almost couldn’t open his mouth. Not only had he smiled at Daryl, but now he was talking to him! What a red letter day this was turning out to be!

“Ya smoke?” he asked doubtfully.

Rick shook his head and smiled.

“Nah. I tried it once and didn’t like it much. It was just an excuse to talk to you.”

An excuse to talk to him? Daryl? A nobody? He had to be joking.

“Mind if I sit?” he asked.

Daryl shrugged.

“’S a free country.”

He sat down next to Daryl on the bleachers. Daryl tried not to look directly at him, mindful of his face. This close, Rick would see how messed up it really was.

“Aren’t you scared a teacher’ll see you?”

“Ain’t never got caught before.”

They sat in silence for a while.

“Hey…I just wanted to ask: You alright?” Rick asked.

Daryl looked at him confused. No one had ever asked him that before. Was he alright? No. His daddy got drunk and beat him almost every night. His mama was dead, burned up in a house fire. His brother, Merle, was in prison yet again.

“M’fine.”

So it had been pity after all. He supposed it didn’t really matter.

“When I saw you in the hall, you looked so sad and I thought somebody as cute as you didn’t deserve to look so sad.”

Cute? The thought of it made him chuckle. He’d certainly never been called that before. Now Daryl knew he must be joking.

“M’Fine, I said. The hell ya out here talkin’ to me for anyway? Why ain’t ya wit ya friends?”

 “Tryin’ something new.”

“How’s that workin’ out for ya?”

“I think it’s goin’ pretty good. How about you?”

Daryl shrugged, his face suddenly feeling warm. He put out the cigarette butt on the bench in front of him and felt Rick move closer. Their thighs were touching now. It was a pleasant feeling, but unfamiliar to him. Intimate in a way he wasn’t used to.

Daryl found himself searching his pocket for the pack of cigarettes, desperate for something to do with his hands. It was empty. Dammit.

“You really are cute, ya know?” Rick said quietly.

_Stop sayin’ that._

“Bullshit. I know how fucked up my face is right now,” Daryl said, really wishing he had another cigarette.

“I really mean it! I been watchin’ you since the beginning of the year. I remember seein’ you first day of school sitting outside on the grass and thinkin’ how good you looked. In English, I barely get anything done ‘cause I’m so busy lookin’ at you.”

Daryl had to fight a smile at that. He had been noticed after all, admired even. He had no language to describe the fluttery feeling that went through him at this knowledge.

“Why didn’t ya say anything before now?” he asked, glancing at Rick.

“I’m not really good at that kinda thing…Shane’s better at it,” Rick replied, smiling sheepishly.

Neither was Daryl. How many times had he held secret crushes in his heart, the sweet ache of them burning him up like wildfire? He usually accepted that these crushes would remain nothing but fantasies he could entertain himself with at night, but here was one of them sitting so very close to him, calling him cute.

Rick stood up.

“Lunch is almost over. We should head to class,” he said.

So was this it? Would they go their separate ways now and continue on as they always had? Daryl felt like he should say something, but he wasn’t sure what. Instead, he followed Rick off the bleachers and back toward the school building.

Before they went in, Rick turned to him.

“Hey, what are you doing after school? Would you wanna hang out with me a while?”

Did he?! Of course he did! But there was the matter of Daddy. Daryl needed to have dinner ready and make sure to have the house at least halfway picked up by the time his father got home or he’d be risking another beating. Daddy usually hit at least one bar on the way home when the house was well-stocked with whiskey, so he could probably spare an hour or two.

“I don’t know…I gotta get home before my Daddy,” he said.

“Oh, c’mon. I’ll get you home on time,” Rick assured him.

How could he say no to those sparkling blue eyes? He nodded.

“Great! Meet me in the parking lot after school.”

Daryl watched him go in astonishment. Had he just been asked to hang out with Rick Grimes?! A red letter day, indeed! He headed to class feeling giddier than he had in a long time.


	2. Just a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl hang out after school and get to know each other a little better(hint hint).

The end of the day couldn’t come fast enough. As soon as the dismissal bell rang, he was out of his seat and down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him. It had occurred to him that this could all be some elaborate joke that Rick and his friends had cooked up and that his hopes would be dashed when he reached the parking lot, but the chance that it wasn’t made him go anyway.

He was relieved to see Rick waiting for him. The walked together to his car, a black mustang, 1967 he thought.

“Nice car,” Daryl remarked to him.

“Thanks. Bought it from a friend of my dad’s. It wasn’t workin’, just sittin’ in his garage. Spent the summer fixin’ it up,” Rick said as they got in.

Daryl didn’t ask where they were going. It seemed somehow right to just let Rick be in control of things. Besides, he was just happy to be with him.

They drove around town for a while, just dicking around, talking about random stuff. They stopped at a convenience store and Rick bought cokes and snacks for them. Then they parked on a hill overlooking town and sat in the car talking with the radio on low.

Rick told him about the trip he’d taken to his grandparent’s farm in the summer and Daryl told him about hunting with his Dad and Uncle Jess up in Cabot Ridge. They talked about school: the other kids, the teachers, their grades. And they laughed, something Daryl rarely did these days. It was all very…ordinary. And lame. And it made Daryl’s heart soar with joy.

That was why when Rick leaned over to kiss him, he let him. And when he slid a hand down his pants, Daryl didn’t question him. He just unbuttoned his jeans to allow Rick better access, his hand wandering to touch the other boy. He knew that he shouldn’t, but it just felt too good to stop.

They stroked each other, their tongues exploring.

Daryl came first, crying out as he spilled himself into Rick’s hand. He pulled back a bit to watch Rick’s face as he continued stroke him. His eyes were closed and his cheeks flushed. Daryl reached out to touch his hair with his free hand.

 _Perfect,_ he thought.

“I’m gonna…I’m gonna…,”Rick said breathlessly.

The sound he made as he came in Daryl’s hand was so beautiful, that to Daryl it was like having a second orgasm. Afterwards, they sat together silently.

“There’s…There’s Kleenex in the glove box,”Rick told him after a while.

Daryl got it out the pack and gave it to Rick, not taking any for himself. Then he looked him in the eyes and licked the seed from his hand, drawing smile from the other boy.

“Wow,”Rick said.

According to the clock, it was 5:27. Happy hour had started at Joe’s bar, Daddy’s favorite bar. He’d likely be there for the next hour, so if Daryl went home now he would make it in time to pick up the house and make dinner before he got home.

“I gotta get home,” he told Rick after a while, feeling disappointed that they couldn’t be together longer.

Rick looked disappointed too.

“Ok,” he said.

They didn’t talk on the drive to Daryl’s house other than asking for and giving directions and he wondered if he’d ruined the mood. He also wondered if this would be a one-time thing or if this would happen again. He hoped against hope that it would happen again.

He was a bit embarrassed to have Rick drop him off at home. The Dixon house was little more than a shack in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t know where Rick lived, but he was sure it was somewhere much nicer than this.

When Daryl saw Daddy’s truck outside the house, his heart sank.

_Well, shit._

“This was fun,” he told Rick, hoping to repair things.

“Yeah, it was,” Rick agreed.

There was a moment of awkward silence and Daryl mumbled a hasty “See ya around” before opening the door to get out. He felt embarrassed and stupid. Of course this was just a one-time thing. Why would Rick want to keep hanging around with someone like him anyway? Tomorrow he’d be back with his friends and forget all about Daryl. That’s what always happened.

“Hey, wait,” Rick said.

Daryl turned to look at him and he kissed him. A soft and warm kiss that was more than he could have hoped for. A kiss that gave him the strength to face whatever punishment might await him inside the house.

When they broke the kiss, Rick brushed strands of hair away from Daryl’s face.

“We should hang out again tomorrow. I’ll see you on the bleachers.”

Daryl smiled and nodded. He got out of the car, a pleasant, happy feeling blooming inside of him. A feeling that was immediately dashed to pieces by the sight of Daddy standing in the doorway.

_Please, God, don’t let him have seen me and Rick._

He climbed the rickety stairs up to the house.

“Hi, Daddy,” he said, trying not to shake.

His father just grunted in response, moving aside to allow him to get in.

“I’ll get dinner started right away, Daddy,” he said, trying to get to the kitchen as fast as he could to get out of his father’s line of sight.

It didn’t work. A strong hand wrapped itself around his arm and pulled him back.

“Nice car ya got out of. Who’s it belong to?”

Will Dixon was an imposing man to say the least. He was a former soldier, barrel chested, and stood 6’3. Daryl always felt small near him, but with him standing over him and the scent of this evening’s whiskey clinging to him, he felt impossibly smaller.

“A friend from school,” he said, hoping the fear he felt did not show in his voice.

“A friend?! Since when ya got friends?” Daddy replied, a mean smile crossing his lips.

He was right. They both knew it was a ridiculous lie.

He gripped Daryl’s other arm, trapping his son in front of him, making Daryl feel like that scared little boy he had been all those years ago.

“This friend…he a _boyfriend_?” Daddy asked, his eyes narrowing.

_Please, God, Please don’t let him have seen us._

Daryl shook his head.

“No, Daddy! Just a friend.”

Will studied his son a moment.

“Ya know how I feel about that. I don’t want no boys sniffin’ ‘round ya. Ya hear me?” He said it softly, but Daryl could hear the danger in it.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Ya pure?”

Daddy asked him that sometimes. He’d gotten caught once getting a little too flirty with a boy who lived not far from them and his father had had to remind him (quite painfully) of the unique anatomy Daryl possessed that allowed him to become pregnant. To Will, boyfriends meant sex, and sex meant pregnancy, and pregnancy meant another mouth to feed.

Whenever Daryl was asked, he simply answered “Yes, Daddy” and this time was no exception. He didn’t think it a complete lie. He’d never had _sex_ sex before. Sure, he’d given some hand jobs and some blowjobs. He’d let Brandon Kelly put a finger inside him once, but had made him stop because it hurt. But he hadn’t ever been fucked, so until that happened he considered himself being truthful.

The answer was enough to satisfy his father and he was released.

“G’on and put dinner on, then,” Will said gruffly.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Daryl headed for the kitchen, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, relief washing over him.


	3. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gives in and lets Rick have him. Daddy be damned.

They had been hanging out for a few weeks now and Daryl was happier than he had ever been. He lived for those moments in Rick’s car, the passenger’s seat reclined low and their bodies pressed together. It was nice to not be alone all the time.

He decided he was ready. Rick was perfect. He was kind, thoughtful, and beautiful. And Daryl desperately wanted to be his.

They made a plan. On a Saturday afternoon, when Rick’s dad was at work and his mom was visiting her parents, they went to his house. It was the first time Daryl had ever been there. It was nice to see all the pictures of Rick when he was younger on the walls. There were no pictures like this at Daryl’s house. They’d all burned up in the house fire.

“My room’s upstairs,” Rick said, taking hold of his hand and leading him.

Ricks room was to the right of the staircase. It was painted a navy blue. There were Falcons posters on the walls, pictures of his friends and family on the desk in front of the window. Sunlight streamed into the room. It almost didn’t feel real. He was actually in Rick’s house, in his bedroom.

Daryl’s legs felt weak and he had to sit down on Rick’s bed. Was he really going to do this? If he did, he would no longer be able to answer Daddy’s question truthfully.

“I like yer room,” he said in an attempt to calm himself.

“Thanks,” Rick replied.

He came to stand in front of Daryl, leaning down to kiss him before pulling back and looking into his eyes.

“You sure you want to?” Rick asked him quietly.

He wasn’t. He’d thought he was, but if he was being honest with himself he wasn’t. But he didn’t want to spoil things with Rick so he just nodded.

Daryl watched Rick undress until he stood naked in front of him in all his glory. He ran his hands the length of Rick’s chest and stomach.

Rick went to lift Daryl’s shirt, but he grabbed the bottom to keep it down. He shook his head and Rick looked concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Rick asked.

Daryl knew that Rick knew that Daddy hurt him. Everybody knew that Daddy hurt him. But he’d never let anyone see his scars, not even Merle. They were a source of shame, external proof that he was a damaged person. He couldn’t imagine what Rick would think when he saw them.

He closed his eyes and didn’t move or say anything for a long time. Then, with a shuddering sigh, he pulled his shirt off. He felt the bed dip as Rick climbed onto it next to him to get a better look. He didn’t open his eyes as Rick explored the skin of his back with his fingertips. He braced himself for the questions, for the shock, for the shame. None of those things came.

Instead, came a kiss, pressed softly to his back. Then another and another. And that’s when Daryl knew that he was sure. He wanted Rick to be the first to have him. He unbuttoned his jeans, slid them off, and moved further back on the bed.

He lay against pillows that smelled like Rick, his legs slightly apart. For all his fooling around, he felt kind of unsure of what exactly to do with himself. Rick had done this before, so Daryl thought that it made the most sense for him to lead.

Rick leaned over and searched the nightstand drawer, producing a small bottle of lube. He came to rest just between Daryl’s spread legs, looking down at him, his left half of his face bathed in sunlight from the window. Daryl couldn’t resist reaching up to touch the sun-kissed hair.

Rick kissed him, slipping a finger inside him. He didn’t like it. Even with lubricant it hurt. It was Brandon Kelly all over again. He groaned, gripping Rick’s arm.

“It’s ok. It’ll get better,” Rick reassured him.

He took Daryl’s cock in his free hand and stroked him, alleviating some of the pain. The first waves of pleasure came not long after, making him gasp and cry out. It was almost overwhelming, as if those fingers were pressing some magic button that made him lose control of himself. His eyes felt so heavy and his body felt so overstimulated, like he’d taken some kind of drug.

_Oh! God, it’s too much!_

Daryl could feel Rick’s cock against his inner thigh, hard and leaking. He felt like there was something he should be remembering… something important. Rick was pressing against him now and he remembered, his eyes popping open.

_Shit!_

“Condom!” He gasped.

Rick leaned down and captured Daryl’s lips, putting the fingers back inside him, pressing that magic button.

_Oh!_

“I want to feel you for real,” he whispered.

Daryl wanted to feel him for real too. But…he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk it. He hadn’t wanted to, but he needed to tell him now. He prayed it wouldn’t ruin things. Not now.

“I can’t…I can get pregnant. I could get pregnant,” he told him.

Rick paused momentarily, looking down at him, his eyes heavy lidded as he took in this revelation and processed it. Daryl’s particular type of anatomical difference was rare, but not unknown. It had never really been much of an issue before now.

Rick smiled down at him.

“I knew you were special somehow,” he said.

That made Daryl blush harder than he had that day on the bleachers when Rick had called him cute.

“I ain’t. Not really.”

Another kiss and the fingers worked inside him again, making him gasp.

“You won’t get pregnant. I’ll pull out right before I come.”

_Oh, God!_

Daryl needed him inside, needed to be his. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew it was bad and dangerous and that if Daddy ever found out what they had done together he’d kill them both. But for some reason, that made him want to do it even more.

“Ok,” he agreed.

When Rick started to press himself inside, Daryl cried out in pain, the pleasant feeling from moments before ripped away from him. The further he pushed in the more excruciating it was. He gritted his teeth, groaning in pain, trying not to scream. He gripped Rick’s arms hard.

“Wait!” he gasped when he was all the way in.

He breathed, trying to wish the pain away. He knew it was supposed to hurt at first, but he hadn’t been prepared for this kind of pain.

Rick started to thrust in and out slowly. It was so painful that tears sprang to his eyes. The soft kisses didn’t help, nor did having his cock stroked. Rick looked concerned.

“You want me to stop?” he asked.

Daryl shook his head. He didn’t want to ruin this. He closed his eyes and breathed, willing the pain away.

It wasn’t long after that when the pain began to subside and the glimmer of pleasure came through.

_Jesus!That’s amazing!_

“OH!”

A smile from Rick, one that made the one he’d been given in the hall that day pale in comparison. An intimate smile just for him. The pace increased and it was wonderful, like nothing Daryl had ever experienced. Daryl found himself moving against the cock inside him, needing more of it _now_.

And more of Rick gave him. And it felt so much better than Daryl had hoped for once he found the rhythm. They rocked together, their bodies syncing.

When Daryl came, it was harder than he ever had. He cried out so loud he wouldn’t have been surprised if Rick’s neighbors heard.

Not long after, Rick followed, pulling out of him and spraying his load onto his stomach. Then they lay together, panting, Rick stroking his hair.

“Did you…did you like it?” Rick asked him.

“Ya couldn’t tell?” Daryl replied with a chuckle.

“Seemed like it hurt a lot.”

“It did. At first. But then it was good,” Daryl admitted.

“Hm. Maybe we should use more lube next time. Sorry. I’m still kinda new at this,” Rick remarked, sounding sleepy.

Next time. That made Daryl smile. There would be a next time.


	4. Just Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and his BFF Shane have a conversation about his recent *activities*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick POV chapter. It's a short and mostly dialogue chapter and contains some humor via douchiness(is that a word?).

“So what’s goin’ on with you and that Dixon kid?” Shane asked with a smirk.

They were throwing around the football on Rick’s lawn. Rick shrugged, tossing the ball back to his best friend.

“I don’t know…we’ve just been hangin’ out,” he replied.

“Just hangin’ out or _hangin’ out_?”

“Little of both.”

Shane laughed at that.

“So, uh…you hittin’ that?”

Rick smiled, hoping the blush appearing on his cheeks couldn’t been seen in the dying light of early evening.

“Maybe…”

“No fuckin’ way! You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me! You’d better get yourself checked for STDs, then! I wouldn’t let my dick nowhere near Dirty Dixon.”

Rick was aware of the nickname and the reputation that came with it, but he knew that you had to take things with a grain of salt in high school. People made up all kinds of rumors.

“Shut up! Don’t call him that!” he said, laughing a little at the stupidity of the nickname, but still feeling a little annoyed. He hurled the football back at Shane and went to sit on the steps.

“I’m serious! Andrews said he gave him a blowjob during the winter school assembly. People fuckin’ saw them. Can you imagine somebody doing that in a packed auditorium?”

Rick remembered hearing about that. Two other people had tried it since then and had gotten caught. There were other stories like it, but they couldn’t all be true…could they? He told himself it didn’t matter. He’d been with a girl and a guy before Daryl. Everyone had a past. What mattered was that they were together now.

“Hey, he was a virgin before we--,”Rick began.

That really made Shane laugh.

“Is that what he told you? Jesus, you must be really fuckin’ gullible to believe that shit! Kid’s like the fuckin' school mattress!”

“Shut up, Shane! I mean it!”

“Ok, Ok. Well, was it at least good?” Shane asked, holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture and coming to sit down beside his friend on the steps.

Rick thought back to his bedroom that Saturday, their bodies kissed by the afternoon sun. Daryl had been so shy. And the scars…that was how Rick knew his virginity had not been a lie. It was all he could think about now. It wasn’t fair that he should be hurt that way.

“What? Was it that bad?” Shane asked him, peering at him closely.

Rick realized he’d been silent too long. He shook his head.

“No, it was good…it’s just…he had these scars on his back. Real awful shit. Dad must’ve really hurt him.”

“Everybody knows his dad’s a drunk asshole. Gets hauled out of a bar by the cops at least a couple times a week, I hear. Sounds like a mood killer.”

Rick shook his head, smiling slightly as he remembered pressing his lips to the raised skin.

“No, it wasn’t. When I saw them, I really wanted to make him feel good.”

Shane was staring at him strangely. Rick knew that the disclosure of the intimate moment was lost on his best friend when he saw the smirk returning to his face.

“Aw, ain’t that sweet! The town’s golden boy and Dirty Dixon, never would have guessed!”

Rick delivered a punch to his friend’s arm.

“I told you to quit callin' him that!”

Shane laughed heartily.

“Ok! I’m sorry. It’s just hard to believe, is all.”

Rick supposed that it would be. Their town was a small one and it was pretty well know that you stayed away from anyone with the last name Dixon. And Rick himself hadn’t strayed outside his social circle since his school career began, so it was highly unusual for him to be seeing someone outside it.

“Now tell me about it! I promise I’ll stop being an asshole about it. Gimme somethin’ for the spank bank!”

Rick chuckled, feeling a little less prickled.

“Well, we waited till my parents were gone the Saturday before last—“He began.


	5. Teenage Dirtbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's sexual history up until this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is taken from a song and I took inspiration from an electric violin cover of it that can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q6vSZi2sOU

When Daryl was eight, a family of 4, the Fords, moved into the house about half a mile down the road from his. They became the only neighbors the Dixons had this far outside town and as such Daryl found himself playing with their only son, Billy Ford. He’d had no friends since they’d moved outside of town after mama died, so it had been nice to have someone else to play with.

When they were young, it was ordinary play: cowboys and Indians, pirates, hide and seek. But as they grew older, things changed. One sunny afternoon when they were eleven, Billy had shown him a prized possession: a porn magazine he’d taken from his father’s secret stash.

How they had pored over that magazine! It had been fascinating to them to see the naked bodies of strangers bared to them in a way they never had been before. Until then, sex had been a vague notion to Daryl, something that older people did.

That’s when they started simulating. Using the magazine as a manual of sorts, they would go to Billy’s room, strip naked, and lie together, rubbing against each other and kissing like they saw in the magazine. It was weird at first, but it had awakened something in Daryl that he would never be able to put back to sleep.

Then one day, they’d forgotten to lock the door and Billy’s mom had walked in on them. Daryl still remembered her screeching at them to get dressed, her face red as a tomato. He’d been unceremoniously thrown out of the house and told never to come back.

Later that evening, Mrs. Ford had appeared on the doorstep of the Dixon house and told his father everything. Daddy had beaten him so badly one of his teachers had actually called CPS, something most had stopped bothering with at that point.

Daryl had spent the rest of his middle school career friendless and alone, but high school had opened a whole world of new opportunities to him.

Danny Burke, a ginger with eyes the color of emeralds, had been his lab partner in fourth period biology freshman year. They had hit it off immediately. They would spend the whole class hour talking and joking with each other. It got to be so bad that the teacher had threatened to separate them and then they’d resorted to silently writing notes to each other on their notepads.

The first time they made out was on the bleachers that Daryl still spent his lunch hours on. It had reminded him fondly of all those hours spent in Billy’s room, rubbing against each other, of when he had not been alone. And he had been so tired of being alone. It had been so nice to have someone pay him attention.

It had not mattered to him that Danny had not introduced him to his friends. Daryl had never done well with groups anyway and it was nice to have him all to himself when they were together.

One day in October, their biology class had gone to the library to work on an assignment. Daryl and Danny had chosen a table near the back of the library so they could secretly make out in relative peace. Daryl had surprised even himself when he’d boldly put a hand down Danny’s pants. He still didn’t know why he’d done it, but it had sealed his fate at school.

The next day, all eyes were on him. He hadn’t known why, but after first period, he had learned all he needed to know through whispers and sniggers behind his back. Danny had told. He had felt so angry and sad and embarrassed that he spent the next two periods hiding in a bathroom stall. By fourth period he was in a full on rage.

He confronted Danny in fourth period. They spent several minutes of class time arguing in whispers and passing angry notes back and forth between each other as their classmates watched things unfold. After a while, Daryl just gave up and stormed out of the classroom, the teacher calling after him. The next day, the teacher rearranged their seats and they never spoke to each other again.

Then there had been Brandon Kelly. He was tall, blue-eyed, dark haired, and covered in freckles. He’d approached Daryl one morning before school as he sat on the lawn working on a sketching assignment for art class and complimented his work. He told Daryl that he’d just transferred here from someplace called Red Spring and that he didn’t know anyone yet. It had seemed like a golden opportunity to make a new friend before his reputation was discovered.

When they started hanging out, Brandon had made it clear what he wanted. Daryl hadn't minded his forwardness, and while he not been ready to give it then, had been more than willing to let him have other things.

Brandon had been the recipient of his first blowjob and the reason Daryl now knew how to repress his gag reflex. The first time he’d tried to deepthroat him, he’d puked all over both of them. He’d apologized over and over and they’d laughed about it at the time, but Daryl had been so embarrassed that he’d gone home and practiced doing it alone in his room.

Sometimes they would skip fifth period and make out in a storage closet on the third floor. In the dark of that room, Daryl would let Brandon put his cock between his thighs and grind himself to orgasm while he stroked him. There were times when Brandon would tease him just a little by rubbing his cock against Daryl’s hole, pressing just a little, and he had been so turned on that he had been tempted to give in. Then Brandon had slipped him a finger and it had hurt so much he had put a stop to that altogether.

It had gone well for a while, but of course, as things often do, one day everything fell apart. They had gone to the storage closet as usual and although they as a rule tried to be very quiet during their trysts since it wasn’t far from a classroom, this particular afternoon, Daryl would admit he had been pretty loud. He had thought his heart would stop when the door to the closet had opened and 2 girls were standing just outside it, their mouths dropped open in shock.

It had been over after that. Brandon had distanced himself immediately and completely, ignoring Daryl and avoiding him. Since he was new to school, athletic, and gaining in popularity, his reputation hadn’t taken the hit Daryl’s already shaky one had. From then on, Daryl had been given that awful nickname, “Dirty Dixon”.

After that, though, he had to admit that he’d probably earned it. Especially after the winter school assembly blowjob incident with Kurt Andrews, which was now so legendary among the student body that it had inspired copycats (Daryl was sure he wouldn’t ever live that one down). There had been others: David Trager, who was ironically friends with Danny, Aaron Carson, a burnout who was currently in juvie on drug charges, and Scott Clem, a 23-year-old townie whose parents owned the drugstore and occasionally gave him a few cartons of cigarettes and beer in exchange for a favor.

Yeah, Daryl knew he was no angel, but he was so affection starved that he craved attention no matter how many shots his self-esteem took in the process of getting it.

And now there was Rick. Rick, who he had always liked from afar since fourth grade. Rick, who had called him cute. Rick, who he had given the last thing he had to give. Daryl desperately wanted this to work out, because he had nothing left. He needed this to work out.


	6. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long hiatus. I had the opposite of writers block. I wrote and rewrote and finally decided to post what I stuck with the longest to stop myself constantly second guessing. Next chapter is already in the works, so I don't anticipate such a long break. Thanks for bearing with me. I hope you all like the chapter.

Daryl almost did not go to school that day to begin with.

He had woken up on the kitchen floor early that morning, pain radiating throughout his body, dried blood and glass all over the linoleum. Daddy had come home in the wee hours obliterated and raving about some infraction that Daryl had allegedly committed and Daryl, annoyed and not in the mood for his father’s shit, had made the rookie mistake of trying to defend himself against the accusation.

Instead of dwelling on it, he just got up and went to the bathroom to inspect the damage in the cracked mirror of the medicine cabinet. His face wasn’t as bad as he’d feared. He’d managed to successfully protect it from the worst blows, as evidenced by the bruises on his arms and the broken ring finger on his left hand he’d gotten from blocking the chair that had been swung at his head. He managed to find tape in a kitchen drawer and bit his lip in pain as he bound the broken finger to his unbroken middle finger.

There were cuts from the glass on his hands and arms that he cleaned with peroxide. The worst gash on his right forearm needed stitching and he did this mechanically sitting on the edge of the bath tub as he had many times before.

After that, he carefully showered, dressed, and went back to the kitchen to clean up the glass and blood. If he left the mess there for Daddy to wake up to, it would likely result in round two later.

Daryl checked the fridge. There was a single egg, less than half a loaf of bread, and not much else.  He scrambled the egg and toasted several slices of bread. He plated half portions of this onto 2 separate plates, placing one of them in the fridge for Daddy. Daryl knew it was a kindness the old man didn’t deserve and one that would never be extended to himself, but the truth was that deep down he cared for that old fool.

When he’d finished eating, he went to his room and laid down on the bed, intending to sleep off some of the pain. Of course, no sleep came. He lay staring at the ceiling instead. He hadn’t intended to go to school, but all he could think about was Rick and how badly he wanted to see him.

The soft curl of his hair, the dancing blue of his eyes…

Despite the pain, Daryl found his hands unbuttoning his jeans and he slid them off. He stroked himself furiously as he thought about what they’d done in Rick’s car a couple evenings ago. Daryl spread his legs and inserted 2 fingers inside as he pictured himself riding Rick in the driver’s seat like his life depended on it, windows fogged up, the radio playing Shoot to Thrill on low. The scent of their lovemaking had stayed with him even the day after. Christ, it had been amazing!

When he finished, Daryl lay staring at the ceiling again for several minutes before deciding that he would go to school after all. If only to see Rick. So he got up, got dressed, and headed on his way.

The looks he got when he arrived at school were different. They were not the slightly embarrassed glances he usually got when he came to school with his face all smashed up from one of Daddy’s beatings. People stared unabashedly now. There seemed to be a sort of hushed whispering around him, like there was some joke or secret he wasn’t in on. It was all very strange and he felt a sudden foreboding that almost made him want to turn around and go back home.

_It’s ok. Yer ok. If ya can just make it to yer locker, everything’ll be ok._

His locker was on the second floor near homeroom. It seemed like a long walk, but he kept his eyes on the floor, only glancing up to avoid bumping into other students.

_Almost there…_

He was sure everything would be ok as long as he…

When Daryl saw it, he stopped in his tracks. Spray-painted in black lettering across his locker: Dirty Dixon. A sick feeling pooled in his stomach. He stared at it a moment, taking in each word, before forcing himself to move. He couldn’t break right here in front of everyone. He did not want to give them the satisfaction. He could feel eyes on him and hear giggling in the background, but he pressed on, turning the combination lock.

From the open locker, a flood of condoms spilled out onto the floor. It felt like the world around him slowed down. There must have been at least a hundred of them! Daryl felt his face grow warm as he stared at the packets on the floor.

“Oh my God,” a female voice said somewhere nearby.

“Oh Shit!” a laughing voice.

The laughter, so much laughter, and people chattering seemed far away. All he could think about were the condom packets on the floor…and the sunlit bedroom of one Rick Grimes.

“That’s so wrong. That’s not funny!”

Maggie Greene, a girl whose locker was a few down from his, approached him.

“Daryl-“she started, her tone sympathetic.

She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away from her. He didn’t need anyone’s fucking pity.

“What’s going on out here?” A familiar voice. Mrs. Abbott, his homeroom teacher. She was working her way through the hallway to where a small group had crowded near Daryl’s locker.

Instinctively, he started in the opposite direction, leaving Maggie standing next to his open locker. Mrs. Abbott called after him. He wasn’t sure where he was going exactly. Someone else called him.

“Hey, Dixon!”

He looked up and saw…Brandon Kelly? What the hell did he want?

_Nothin’ good_ , Daryl decided.

He rounded a corner and ducked into a bathroom. He would hide here until the halls cleared and make his escape from the school. It was empty so he went into the last stall. It was only then that he allowed himself to break, sobbing openly.

Daryl supposed he should have expected this. This is what always happened, but knowing that did not lessen the blow of it any less. He had been stupid to trust Rick. The only one he could trust in this world was himself.

After a while the bathroom door opened and Daryl abruptly cut off his sobs to listen.

“Pretty sure I saw him go in there.” He could not place the voice.

“Sure?” Rick’s voice.

“Think so.”

The door closed and footsteps started toward the stall he was in.

“Daryl, you in here?”

Daryl didn’t respond.

_Please, please just go._

Rick tried the door handle.

“C’mon, please come out and talk to me.”

“Go away. I ain’t got nothin’ to say.”

Rick sighed.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen!”

“Well, it happened.”

“I know and I’m really sorry. Shane’s my friend. I didn’t think he’d tell anybody.”

“SHANE?!YA TOLD SHANE! JESUS, RICK!”

“I know it was stupid and I swear I’ll make him apologize!”

Daryl had always handled disappointments well. His life had been a steady stream of them, one after the next. However, somehow this one was almost too much to bear. He had trusted Rick with something very valuable, a part of himself he had managed to save even as he gave away everything else.

“I wanna be mad at ya, but I ain’t. Not really. I don’t really have nobody to blame but myself,” he said quietly, really talking more to himself than Rick.

“Daryl, I-“

“I know how pathetic everybody thinks I am and I guess it’s true. I ain’t stupid, though. I know I’m gettin’ used, It’s jus’ nice to be…wanted sometimes. Even if it’s only for a little while.”

“Daryl, please just listen-“

But Daryl did not want to listen. He knew that if he did, he would fold. Rick would say some sweet, but ultimately meaningless words to him and he would bend and go back to being the plaything that he knew he was.

“Please,” he said, his voice cracking a little, “Jus’ go. I need to be by myself right now.”

There was silence on the other side of the door for a long time.

”I’ll make it up to you somehow. I promise,” Rick said quietly.

Then he was gone. And Daryl was alone. Again.


	7. Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is not happy with what transpired at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have the next chapter! I have to apologize for how late it is. Life has been kicking my ass something fierce and I have so many ideas running around in my head that sometimes it's hard to get things down in a way I'm satisfied with. So instead of making you guys wait, I've split my Rick and Daryl chapter and decided to post them standalone as I'm still working through Daryl's. Also, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate everyone's comments and kudos. I love hearing about what people think about the characters and theories about the direction the story might take. *bows* I'll try to get better at replying on a more individual basis. Thanks so much for the support!
> 
> *chapter contains typical high school angst

Rick had never felt so awful in his life. What made him feel somehow impossibly worse was that his reputation did not seem to have suffered much for the gossip. If anything, people seemed more interested in him.

He had always enjoyed a modicum of popularity and being Shane’s best friend only boosted that status. His family was well known in their town. His father’s side of the family had lived here almost since its inception and both his grandfather and father had been sheriff here. People knew him as a good boy.

He was well-liked by adults, who thought him respectful, obedient, and helpful. Other kids generally found him friendly and likeable. Before Daryl, he'd had a girlfriend and then a boyfriend who ran in the same circle, but nothing about his relationships had been particularly remarkable or of interest to anyone.

Until now. The sheriff's son having a fling with a Dixon? A juicy scandal that cast Rick as the corrupted golden boy. The blame seemed to be placed squarely with Daryl, which wasn’t fair at all. Throughout the day he tried time and time again to explain the truth. However, people were more interested in the other story.

That morning, he’d received texts from friends inquiring about what was going on between him and Daryl that he ignored. There had also been pictures of the spray painted locker and spilled condoms (which had been hastily cleaned up by a teacher by the time Rick had reached the scene) and even a couple videos posted to a student group chat.

By lunch time, he was so annoyed that he was tempted to do something he’d never done and ditch. However he had a history test the next period, so he decided against it. Instead, he grabbed his history book from his locker, intent on studying and ignoring Shane. On the way to the cafeteria, he met up with Maggie Greene, a friend who had seen the entire locker prank incident.

“It was horrible. I felt so bad for him,” she said as they headed for the cafeteria.

“It was Shane. He’s an asshole sometimes, but I didn’t think he’d do something like that,” Rick replied.

“I figured as much it was him or one of the other football players. Poor Daryl. No one deserves that.”

As they stood in the lunch line, Rick looked across the cafeteria until he spotted Shane with a group of their friends. There he was laughing and smiling and being the center of attention like always. He didn’t feel bad in the slightest for what he’d done. If anything, he looked more pleased with himself than usual. It made Rick’s blood boil.

He found himself striding over to the table where Shane was.

“Hey, where are you going, Rick?” Maggie called after him. He ignored her.

Shane looked up when he saw him, wearing that smug-ass grin of his.

“Hey Rick, how’s-“

He didn’t have a chance to get another word out, because Rick hit him full force in the face with the history book, snapping his head back. There was an audible gasp throughout the cafeteria.

Shane did not react at first. The look of shock on his face was almost comical as the first rivulets of blood started to pour from his nose. He wiped at it, looking from his hand to Rick in confusion. Something Rick could not explain was humming inside him, something that made him raise the book to strike again. Before he could do it, Shane was on him, all fists.

The cafeteria exploded with kids shouting as they crowded around to watch the spectacle. Blind in his rage, Rick didn’t know how long they’d been fighting before anyone tried to stop them. It took several teachers to pull them apart. They were hauled off to the principal’s office.

Mr. Horvath, the principal, questioned them separately in his office, Shane first then Rick. Rick admitted to starting the fight, but didn’t know how to explain why without causing additional drama, so he said nothing about the prank earlier in the day. His mom was called.

When his mother arrived, they sat down with Mr. Horvath to decide his fate. He got a three-day suspension (cut down from the mandatory one week for fighting, because he was usually a good student). Rick and his mother drove home separately because Rick had his car, but when they got there she started in on him.

“How could you do something so stupid?! What’s gotten into you?”

“Mom, I’m sorry. I-“

“Shane has been your friend since you were little. The _Walshes_ are our friends. What would make you do something like this?

“Mom-“

 “You haven’t been yourself lately! And fighting in school?! This isn’t like you!” his mother was saying, desperately.

She went on and on like this.

Rick felt bad. His mother was usually very lenient with him, considering him a responsible boy who generally made good decisions and chalking his few transgressions up to the folly of youth, but change scared her. He had to admit that things had been different lately. He’d been spending less and less time with his other friends and more time with Daryl or alone. His mother would know that because she was friends with his friends’ parents.

But how could he explain to her what had happened without making her more upset? His world was changing. He was questioning things that he had never questioned before. The friends he thought he’d knew, that he’d thought he liked were not people he was sure he wanted to be friends with at all. And he was in love with someone who people didn’t believe he should be. Of course, he’d ruined that with his big mouth, though.

  
“Mom, it’s hard to explain,” Rick said in the end, heading for the stairs.

“Does this have something to do with that _Dixon boy_?!”

That made Rick freeze mid-step. He turned back to her.

“What?”

“That _Dixon boy_.”

This was a small town. Someone was bound to have noticed them hanging around together eventually, but so what? It wasn’t a crime to hang out with someone. Unless…unless someone had seen them during one of their car…exploits. He always tried to pick somewhere secluded, so he couldn’t imagine they would have.

“What makes you think it has something to do with him?” Rick asked.

His mother’s face was red with embarrassment and she wouldn’t look at him.

“I saw _pictures_ …on your phone. Texts about him too.”

Rick just stared at her in disbelief. She had gone through his phone! He went through a mental catalog of the pictures of Daryl he had on his phone. Most of them were ordinary selfies or “artistic” pics of him caught unawares staring off somewhere. Harmless. But there were some…his mind settled on one in particular that he’d taken of Daryl that first afternoon lying naked in his bed after they’d made love a second time, his eyes heavy lidded, his face flushed, an slight smile curving his lips.

Oh no. No. He could feel something rising in him. Something dangerous. Like back in the cafeteria.

“YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE?!” Rick cried.

“You were acting strange and you stopped talking to us! I thought maybe-“his mother began.

“YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE!”

“I didn’t say anything to your father about it…but I can’t help but think that this _boy_ has something to do with all of this. Those Dixons are nothing but trouble. “

“SHUT UP! YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!”

Mrs. Grimes recoiled, a look of horror on her face. He had never yelled at her before. The guilt he felt about that was overshadowed by the anger he felt at having his privacy invaded. He stomped up the stairs.

“We’re going to have a talk about this when your father gets home!” his mother called after him.

He went into his room and slammed the door. It was only in the silence that he realized just how fucked he truly was. Today had been possibly the worst day he could imagine having. His father was not going to take this lightly, especially the outburst at his mother. He could probably kiss the Mustang goodbye along with his freedom. He’d probably lost his best friend since kindergarten. He could only vaguely guess what effect the cafeteria fight would have on his social standing, but couldn’t imagine it would be pleasant. And to top all that off, he’d lost Daryl.

Rick sat down on his bed and took out his phone. The phone that had betrayed him. It had been lighting up since the fight in the cafeteria and he had ignored it. Looking at it now, he had several “WTF” texts from friends. There were none from Shane. The student group chat was…ugh.  He didn’t want to think about any of that. He wished he could call Daryl, but he didn’t have a cell phone. Daryl had called him from home a few times when his father had been out, but Rick knew better than to risk calling there.

Instead, he laid down and looked at his pictures. Daryl, with his sheepish smile and his honest, simple nature. He hadn’t wanted much from Rick and had given him something priceless. And Rick had betrayed him. It was enough to make him feel like the worst person in the world.

 _I’ll get him back,_ he vowed.


End file.
